thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey Erosmar
Information Name: 'Audrey Erosmar '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''15 '''Appearance: '''Audrey has a medium lengthed Jet Black hair that naturally curls at they end. Her dark skin helps her blend in with shadows and she stands at 5'9. She has Chocolate Brown eyes that act like Owl's eyes at night. Audrey is usually seen wearing a her Panda Beanie, Star Pendant, a T-Shirt with a funny quote on it, and a pair of jeans. '''Personailty: '''Audrey is a very bubbly, happy, go-lucky person. She loves quoting hillarious people and joking around. She is in general very outgoing and easy to get along with. Although, she is also very decieving and intelligent. Audrey doesn't trust anyone much and always alert. Conspired with the idea a close friend will turn on her. Along with being intelligant, she is determined and ambitious. She doesn't want to be defeated without a fight. Audrey is very convincing and surprinsgly honest at most times (So.. don't tell her too many dark secrets. Someone may ask for them). At most, Audrey loves a good training day. One of her favorite things is that she gets to repeatdly punch someone in the face for no exact reason, because well, it's Career Training! '''Love Interest: '''None '''Weaknesses: '''Audrey is claustraphobic and avoids small spaces most of the time. When in a tight place for a long time (an hour at the most) she will most likely hyperventailate and black out. Audrey also has a weak immune system and gets infected easily if she has even a small cut. Also, Audrey cannont wield a sword, spear, or hammer because she claims it is too heavy for her. '''Strengths: '''Adding on from her intelligence, she is proficient in survival skills from studying survival books and trying some of them in her large backyard, and sometimes when she goes with her dad to visting the mining caves when he supervises them. Audrey is also very agile and flexible, this helps with her fast reflexes, and hand-to-hand combat since she seems to lack in physical strength. What she lacks in strength she makes up with speed. Audrey is extremely quick do to multiple days on the track and her lightweight body. Even though her punches may not hurt as much, her elbows prove to be useful as well. Her kicks are hard and solid and are most likely to knock the air out of you. In a way, Audrey is like a ninja in the night. '''Fears: '''Audrey fears small spaces more then anything. Being locked up in a tiny room is exactly the thing that will get her worried. A second fear is a painful death. Audrey prefers to die in her sleep or by nightlock, something painless, something that she won't feel. '''Token: '''Her Panda Beanie and Star Pendant. '''Alliance: 'Emilia Oswald, Trustworthy Tributes, Careers, Loner '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Audrey will most likely stick with the Careers and do best of what she can to help out. Hopefully she can get her hands on a bow and some arrrows, a knife, or at least a dagger. If not, she will try to take down other tributes with her hand-to-hand combat skills, or other light weapons such as a chakrum, or sickle. '''Games Strategy: '''Again, stick with the Careers most of the Games, when it narrows down to a number when the Careers have to break up and defend for themselves, she'll try to injure or kill as many as she can while trying to get away safely. '''Family: *Kuriko Erosmar (Father) *Tyanna Erosmar (Mother) *Elien Erosmar (Sister) *Marcus Erosmar (Brother) Backstory TBA Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 2 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Unfinished